


Santa Paws

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Tony DiNozzo celebrates Christmas with his parents. A standalone story from A Tony Tale and Dino Undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Paws

Disclaimer: “NCIS” and it’s characters don’t belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don’t sue because I have no money.

Author’s Note: Tony has a nice family in this fic.

 

 

Santa Paws

 

 

Tony looked around the living room smiling at all the presents already under the tree. He was creeping towards the tree his eyes only on one of the presents and didn’t see his Dad standing in the living room too. His Mom and Dad were also feline shifters.

 

“Don’t get into the presents Tony, or else Santa Paws won’t come.”

 

Tony startled at his Dad’s voice and turned to him. “Sorry, Daddy.” Seven year Tony said as he ran up to his Dad and hugged him.

 

“It’s okay, son. I know it’s tempting to see what’s in the brightly wrapped boxes.” He said as he hugged his son back and kissed his head.

 

“Come on little Dino.” His Dad turned into a cat and ran towards the back door. His son also turned into his Dino kitten form and raced after his Dad. They both went outside and ran around the yard and played. When they were done they both shifted back to their human forms.

 

“Kitten, you don’t have your coat on, or your mittens.” His Mom said as she peeked out at her son and husband.

 

“No, Mom.” Tony said as he ran towards his Mom and hugged her.

 

“Go inside and put on your coat and mittens, son.” She said as she hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

 

Her husband walked up and kissed her and whispered in her ear. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She smiled at him. “If you are going to play outside please put on your coats and mittens.”

 

“Okay.” He let her go and walked into the house. She shook her head as she stared at the kitten and cat paw prints on the light dusting of snow on the ground.

 

Their entire house staff were shifters even Tony Jr.’s nanny was a shifter. They couldn’t afford having a regular person in the house if one of them accidentally changed in front of them. She went back into the kitchen and started putting the cookies inside the stove. She did like making dinner and baking on occasions even if they did have a chef on staff.

 

Two minutes later father and son were outside with their coats and mittens on playing hide and seek and catching snowflakes. They would make a snowman when there was more snow and having a snowball fight. They finally went inside where hot chocolate and cookies were waiting for them.

 

Both of them smiled over their son’s head. Anthony DiNozzo Senior looked at his wife and son and thought they couldn’t be happier. He had met Sophia at a party and fell in love with her. They had married a year later with both of their families in attendance. It would be a couple of years later when they had Tony and life was good. He looked outside and watched as more snow came down. The trees were all covered in snow and it felt like Christmas. Sophia had turned on the CD in the living room and so they could hear Christmas music coming through the kitchen.

 

When they were finished with their snack Sophia cleaned up and Tony Sr. went into the closet and brought out a game for them to play.

 

That night Tony Senior read the story of Santa Paws who was also feline shifter and worked with Santa Claus. Santa Paws would give gifts to good little shifter boys and girls. Tony fell asleep at the end of the story and so his Dad kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

 

The next night they popped popcorn and had their annual caramel popcorn and cider. Tony Senior put in the movie and they all settled down to watch It’s a Wonderful Life. By the end Tony was asleep and so Sophia had to wake him up.

 

“Remember to leave out a treat for Santa Paws.”

 

Tony smiled and ran into the kitchen where he got the treat and carried it into the living room. He put it on the table near the tree and then kissed his Mom and Dad and ran up the stairs. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

The next day Tony got up early and looked around. It was Christmas. He quickly got out of his bed and raced towards his Mom and Dad’s room.

 

“It’s Christmas Mom and Dad.” Tony said excitedly as he jumped around.

 

They followed the excited little boy down the stairs and into the living room.

 

“Santa Paws came.” Tony said as he ran to the presents.

 

“That he did.” Replied his Dad as he smiled at his son’s antics. “Go ahead and open them.”

 

Sophia had turned on the CD player and they opened their presents to Christmas music. It had been a good day for all of them. That night they after their dinner they watched their son play with his toys that he had gotten not only from Santa Paws, but from them too. They had gotten him clothes too and those were already in Tony’s room.

 

That night before he went to bed he thanked his parents for the gifts they gave him and then went upstairs to go to bed. After a while both his parents went up stairs and tucked in their little one and kissed his forehead before going to their own room.

 

The End


End file.
